regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes Disbanded
Synopsis Chemical Plant is attacked by a Scientist Dalek who is being controlled by Scientist Dalek and gains control of The Park and Anthobots leading to the destruction of park heroes as we know them. Transcript *(This episode begins with Chemical Plant) *'Chemical Plant Guard': Chemical Plant main gate. All clear. Huh? Visibility's down. Stay alert! Ahhh! *(Back with Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang) *'Zim': Boy, we saved the universes. *'Nate': Yeah. We do. *'Red': I wonder what it is? *'Sonic': Uh, guys. Look over there. *'Bashful': Trouble at Chemical Plant. Let's go. *(At Chemical Plant) *'Zim': You're stealing chemical stuff? Really? *'Darwin': Is it just me, or is the Scientist Dalek got sent by the Empire? *'Studder': Whoa! Not today, machine. Nor any day. Uh-oh. *'Paz': Okay. That's new. *'Skoodge': Bashful! *'Bashful': On it! *'Ezra': Come and get it. Not what I meant! Whoa! *'Hera': Where did Scientist Dalek learn to do that? *'Grumpy': Ahhh! *'Doc': Oh! *'Sleepy': Yah! *'Scientist Dalek': You have tracked me for the last time, heroes. *(At Outside) *'Mordecai': Approaching drop zone. Eyes on target. Threat is hostile. *(Back with Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang) *'Scientist Dalek': This is the heroes' end. *'Nicole': Rebellious, smart, tough, powerful. It just doesn't make since. (Mordecai's Gang enters) Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Nicole. I haven't seen you since you broke up with me. *'Nicole': Oh. Sorry about that. Anyways, We need your help. *'Mordecai': What is it? *'Nicole': Well, Chemical Plant is attacked by the Scientist Dalek. *'Mordecai': Really? *'Nicole': Yep. Let's do this together. Ahhh! was the only logical step toward Scientist Dalek's tech domination. He's here for an army. *'Jon Arbuckle': Anyone with long-range capabilities, use them. *'Sandy': Argh! *'Spongebob': Ahhh! *'Scientist Dalek': Your attempts at humor in the face of your inevitable demise are so predictably human. *'Phineas': Anyone else have an opinion on how to lead the team? *'Goofy': Time for the ultimate irregularity. The secret weapon. *'Jimmy Neutron': Quick, while Scientist Dalek's occupied, time to take out the tech he wants to download himself into. *'Zeb': Never let it be said the Lasat does not know how to make an entrance. *'Obi-Wan Kenobi': Industrial chemicals? Scientist Dalek needs robots, not an overgrown chemistry set. *'Paper Mario': No signs of robotic engineering in this building. *'Patrick': Yah! *'Buford': Ah! *'Hector Flanagan': Now that it's painfully obvious Scientist Dalek's attack on chemical plant was a ruse. *'Sanjay Patel': Whoa! Guess you don't wanna hear it! *'Scientist Dalek': Yield, biological life-forms. The rise of artificial life is inevitable. *'Mr. Krabs': Looks "evitable" to me. *'Craig Slithers': Okay. *'Scientist Dalek': This facility has served its purpose for me. It will now become your tomb. *'Rico': Whoa! *'Link': He's bringing the whole place down! *'Jack Fenton': Argh! *'Jack Darby': Where's everybody? *'Skips': We're right here. *'Rigby': Uh, sorry to break the dramatic tension, but Scientist Dalek could be anywhere. *'Miko Nakadai': Uh-oh. Uhh! *'Max Goof': Whoa, whoa, whoa! *'Coverton': Jump, jump, jump! *'Red': Guys, the park is... Attack... Scientist Dalek... Attempting access. *'Yellow': Guys, to the park. Scientist Dalek's a world problem. Let's go. *(At Park) *'Tails': It looks like someone is controlling the park? *'Knuckles': Yeah. *'The Doctor': Well, it looks like Scientist Dalek is controlling the Park. *'Black': That can't be good. *'Wander': I think we should have no choice but to force to work us Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang and Mordecai's Gang together. *'Gumball': Fine. *'Mordecai': Let's go. *(At Park) *'Scientist Dalek': Thank you for building me an army. *(Back with Gang) *'Blue': We can not stop him. *'Sylvia': Come on. We park heroes do what park heroes do. We argue, we save the world. *'Pops': Uh, guys. Look at that. *'White': It's Scientist Dalek attempting access. *'Troll Moko': This ain't right! *'Dan Zembrovski': Any chance menacing red lights are a good thing? *'Ezra Bridger': No it's not. *'Randy Cunningham': Fighting an army of Anthobots? I'd call it a major setback. *'Kanan': Anthony! Override your Anthobots! *'Anthony': I can't. Scientist Dalek is controlled them. *'Nicole': There has to be a more viable way. *'Darwin': Uh, okay. *'Anais': It worked. *'Zeb': Uh, guys? *'Paz': The Anthobot ship too? *'Studder': How do we stop it? *'Skoodge': We can destroy you. *'Scientist Dalek': Oh, really? *(Scientist Dalek teleports away) *'Mitch': I got it! I saw what happened last time you tried to save a ship. *'The Doctor': No sign of Scientist Dalek. *'Anakin': He fried everything in the park? *'Obi-Wan': All of it? *'Timon': Yes. *'Skips': It was the only way to make sure Scientist Dalek was purged completely. *'Thomas': Wow. He destroyed everything. *'Zim': Yeah. Like Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang are going on our adventures. But not Mordecai's Gang didn't go their adventures. *'Nate': Tell me about it. *'Mordecai': You know what? We can't be on a gang where we don't trust. We don't think we belong here anymore. *'Zim': Really? *'Red': What do you mean? *'Wander': What are you saying? *'Gumball': Why are you trying to say? *'Rigby': Because... *'Mordecai': We're sorry, guys. We quit the park and leaving the gang. Who's coming with us? *'Dan Zembrovski': I'm in. *'Amanda Highborn': Me, too. *'Troll Moko': I've ever had the pleasure to work with. But you lost it all because you couldn't see past your pride. *'CuRT': We're out. *'Randy Cunningham': Shall we? *'Howard Weinerman': Sure. *'Ben Tennyson': We're in. That's why we quit the park. Just me, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar and Eunice. *(Benson arrives) *'Mordecai': Hey, Benson, what are you doing here? *'Benson': I thought what you guys said earlier and so I've come down to give you those checks you wanted. Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman a last paychecks *'Rigby': Thanks, Benson. *'Benson': You're welcome. So this is goodbye. *'Dan Zembrovski': Yes. (Gives the package to him) Here. Give it to someone more deserving. *'Benson': You got it. *'Mordecai': Let's grab our valuables. *(Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman takes some tapes, video game console, video game controllers and his TV, Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman out lots of pizza pouches, some tapes, video game console, video game controllers and TV to the fleet) *'Dan Zembrovski': Is that the end of it? *'Mordecai': Yeah, it's the last one. Guys. We've made a decision. We're going to New York. It will be our new home. *'Dib': Hey, wait a moment. What about Mordecai's Gang?! *'Mordecai': Sorry, Dib. Mordecai's Gang are being disbanded. *'Dib': Mordecai... But why?! *'Mordecai': Dib? *'Dib': Yes? *'Mordecai': You become new leader of the gang. *'Dib': Thanks, Mordecai. I'm the new leader of the gang. *'Mordecai': Here. *(Mordecai gives the Dimension Transporter to Dib) *'Moredcai': A parting gift. The gang is yours. I call you and the new gang are Dib's Gang. *'Dib': I love it. *'Gaz': Why's that? *'Mordecai': Because we were packing. We don't belong here anymore. We quitting the park. *'Skips': Wait, you can do that? *'Rigby': Yes. Zim and Nate were right. We didn't go any adventures. *'Zim': Thank you. *'Sanjay': So you're just gonna give up and leave? What about us Mordecai's Gang? *'Dan Zembrovski': Sorry, Sanjay. Mordecai's Gang are being disbanded. *'Randy Cunningham': The new gang belongs to Dib. He is the new leader of the gang. *'Howard Weinerman': Gaz, Sanjay, SwaySway, you three are now the co-leaders of Dib's Gang. *'SwaySway': Thanks, Howard. *'Mordecai': Nicole. *'Nicole': Yeah. *'Mordecai': I came over here wanting to believe that there was still a chance for us. But on the way, I passed a lake, skipped a few rocks and had some time. Nicole, we leave certain parts of our lives in the past for a reason. What you and I had was a wonderful thing. And as much as I still have a great deal of love for you our time is over. I love somebody else. You can live your life, Nicole. Live it as full and as wonderful as you can. *'Nicole': Thanks, Mordecai. I will live my life. *'Rigby': Are you Mordecai's last love interest? *'Nicole': Let me think. Yes. Yes, I am. *'Mordecai': It is time to say goodbye to our everyone. *'Ezra Bridger': So, We'll... We'll see you around then. *'Mordecai': We guess. *'Rad Cunningham': There must be something we can do? *'Randy Cunningham': No Uncle Rad, not this time. Well, goodbye, Uncle Rad, Aunt Rebecca, Molly. *'Rad Cunningham, Rebecca Cunningham and Molly Cunningham': Goodbye, Randy. We'll miss you. *'Randy Cunningham': I'll miss you too, Uncle Rad, Aunt Rebecca, Molly. *'Rook Blonko': Goodbye, Magister Max Tennyson, Magister Patelliedy, Magister Scout, Sheriff Wat-Senn, Magistrata, Magister Arnux, Hobble, Molly Gunther, Luhley, Jerry (Omniverse), Morty (Omniverse), Magister Bryk, Magister Bromebra, Magister Stick Doug, Magister Robucket, Magister Chorlete, Magister Leadfoot, Magister Elliot, Magister I.M. Werfzel, Wes Green, Azmuth, Blukic and Driba. *'Max Tennyson, Magister Patelliedy, Scout, Sheriff Wat-Senn, Magistrata, Magister Arnux, Hobble, Molly Gunther, Luhley, Jerry (Omniverse), Morty (Omniverse), Bryk, Bromebra, Stick Doug, Robucket, Chorlete, Leadfoot, Elliot, I.M. Werfzel, Wes Green, Azmuth, Blukic and Driba': Goodbye, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice. *'Mordecai': Goodbye, gang. *'The Gang': Goodbye. *'Mordecai': Goodbye, Gumball, Darwin, Nicole. *'Gumball, Darwin and Nicole': Goodbye, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Goodbye, Angry Birds, Studder, Paz. *'Angry Birds, Studder and Paz': Goodbye, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Goodbye, Wander, Sylvia. *'Wander and Sylvia': Goodbye, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Goodbye, Zim, GIR, Skoodge, Minimoose and Tallest. *'Zim, GIR, Skoodge, Minimoose and the Almighty Tallest': Goodbye, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Goodbye, Stewie, Brian, Vinny. *'Stewie, Brian and Vinny': Goodbye. *'Mordecai': Goodbye, Sonic and friends. *'Sonic and friends': Goodbye, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Goodbye, Nate. *'Nate': Goodbye, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Goodbye, Zack, Ashley. *'Zack and Ashley': Goodbye. *'Mordecai': Goodbye, Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny. *'Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny': Goodbye. *'Mordecai': Goodbye, Benson. *'Benson': Goodbye, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Goodbye, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Thomas. *'Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and Thomas': Goodbye, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Goodbye, Zim's Gang. *'Zim's Gang': Goodbye. *'Mordecai': Goodbye, Nate's Gang. *'Nate's Gang': Goodbye. *'Mordecai': Goodbye, Mr. Maellard. *'Mr. Maellard': Goodbye. *'Thel': This is goodbye. *'Mordecai': Yes. One day, we shall not come back. Yes, we shall not come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs, and prove to us that we are not mistaken in mine. We all change, when you think about it. We're all different people all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good, you've got to keep moving, so long as you remember all the people that you used to be. We will not forget one line of this. Not one day. We swear. We will always farewell. Bye, guys. We'll miss you. *'Benson': You're not going leave without saying goodbye were you? *'Mordecai': Our work here at the Park is done. You sure you can handle this? *'Dib': Yeah, we guess. So, where you go now? *'Howard Weinerman': We going to our new home called New York. This world Just don't know where we fit in anymore. *'Gaz': Good things come to an end. We're gonna miss you guys. *'Amanda Highborn': You, too. Here. *(Dan Zembrovski and Amanda Highborn hands Dib and Gaz a video message) *'Dib': Thanks, guys. *'Captain Rex': When you coming back? *'Mordecai': Actually, We're not. Don't worry we could still video chat. Guys, we made a really important decision. We miss you all. But We're going to stay here at New York. That's why We're leaving the Park to pursue our dream of being in the Avengers. *'Commander Cody': I know you would. *'Gumball': Yeah, really gonna miss you, Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. *'Ezra': See ya, Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. *'Commander Ponds': Take care. *'Commander Gregor': Bye, Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. *'Rigby': Muchacho, everybody. *'Dan Zembrovski': Bye. *'Dib': Everybody really misses you. When are you coming back? *'Mordecai': We're sorry, guys. When we said We are done, We meant it. But, don't worry you guys. We'll video chat you guys. *'Gaz': Really? *'Mordecai': Of course. In fact, we'd like to sing you a goodbye song. *(Song: Friends Forever) *'Mordecai': ♪And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives♪ *'Rigby': ♪Where we're gonna be when we turn 25♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪We keep thinking times will never change♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪Keep on thinking things will always be the same♪ *'Amanda Highborn': ♪But when we leave this year we won't be coming back♪ *'Randy Cunningham': ♪No more hanging out cause we're on a different track♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪You better say it right now cause you don't have another day♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪These memories are playing like a film without sound♪ *'Gwen Tennysom': ♪And we keep thinking of that night in June♪ *'Kevin Levin': ♪We didn't know much of love♪ *'Lucy Mann': ♪And there was me and you♪ *'Kenneth Tennyson': ♪Stay at home talking on the telephone♪ *'Rad Dudesman': ♪And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared♪ *'Rayona': ♪Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair♪ *'Skurd': ♪And this is how it feels♪ *'Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': ♪As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends Forever♪ *'Manny Armstrong': ♪So if we get the big jobs♪ *'Helen Wheels': ♪When we look back now♪ *'Alan Albright': ♪Will our jokes still be funny?♪ *'Cooper Daniels': ♪Will we still remember everything we learned in school?♪ *'Jimmy Jones': ♪Still be trying to break every single rule♪ *'Chrono Spanner': ♪Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?♪ *'Ester': ♪Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?♪ *'Kai Green': ♪We keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye♪ *'Rook Shar': ♪Keep on thinking it's a time to fly♪ *'Eunice': ♪And this is how it feels♪ *'Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': ♪As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends Forever La, la, la, la: Yeah, yeah, yeah La, la, la, la: We will still be friends forever♪ *'Dan Zembrobvski': ♪Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪Can we survive it out there?♪ *'Amanda Highborn': ♪Can we make it somehow?♪ *'Randy Cunningham': ♪We guess we thought that this would never end♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪And suddenly it's like we're women and men♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?♪ *'Rigby': ♪Will these memories fade when I leave this town♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪We keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Keep on thinking it's a time to fly♪ *'Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': ♪As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends♪ *(Song ends) *'Commander Wolffe': Good luck, Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman) *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman got to the Airship and fly away to New York) *'Nate': Okay, goodbye now. *'Anakin Skywalker': Until we meet again. *'Po': We didn't give them a chance for saying goodbye. *'Kanan': Let them, guys, they are gonna go on their own to their new home. They got their stuff with them. *'Ezra Bridger': Come on. Let's clean this park up. *'Bashful': Right. *'Kanan': We got this. *(Jedi are using the force and fix the park) *'Benson': Great job, Jedi. *(Margaret and Eileen arrives) *'Margaret': Hey, guys, where's Mordecai and Rigby? We had a date. *'Dib': Mordecai and Rigby had to go with Dan, Troll, Amanda, Randy and Howard to go their new home called New York and they won't be back for a long time. *'Eileen': They didn't even say goodbye... *'Gaz': Awww, listen here, Margaret, Eileen. You four had a very special connection. We'll sure they'll always remember you. Here. *(Dib and Gaz shows Margaret and Eileen a video message) *'Mordecai': (On Video) Hello, Margaret, Eileen, if you're watching this, we can't come back to the park no more. We're sorry. *'Rigby': Our date is cancelled. But we could still video date. Goodbye, Margaret, Eileen. *'Margaret and Eileen': Goodbye. *'Benson': Anyway, Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman give us something in this package? *'Dib': Well, what is it? *(Benson opens the package) *'Benson': It's a note. It saids "To Everyone, from Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. You can do worse than we did!" There's a Arm Swords, Arm Sabers, Arm Shields, Lightsabers, Sonic Screwdrivers, Sonic Lances, Sonic Blasters, Laser Screwdrivers and X-Ray Glasses. *'Dib': Really? *'Benson': Yep. *'Dib': Right, So, you guys want to go bowling? *'All': Sure. *'of Heroes Disbanded' Trivia *This is the final appearance of Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. *Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are quiting and leaving the park. *Mordecai's Gang are being disbanded. *Dib is the new leader of the gang. *Gaz, Sanjay and SwaySway become the new co-leaders. *Mordecai gives Dib to form his own gang called Dib's Gang. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show